


Fate Is Cruel

by choco_eclair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Natsu, Past Lives, Reincarnation, SHITTY SUMMARY IS SHITTY EVERYONE, basically kags is the grim reaper, hahhahah, i'll probably cry while writing, idk what this is, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choco_eclair/pseuds/choco_eclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is one of the angels of death and Hinata is his next target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! it's been a while since i last updated, so here's this story!  
> this is my first angst fic, and i dont even know if its gonna be sad. i'll try my best to make you guys cry endless stream of tears ;w; (isn't that the point of angst fics?? x'D)

Kageyama Tobio was one of the few chosen to fulfill the duty as an angel of death, who’s task was to reap souls. It was not an exactly a pleasant job, and at first Kageyama was filled with guilt and sadness. Eventually his pain and guilt had dulled after the same events happened in a monotonous way. Angels like Kageyama can choose to be visible to certain people, or stay unseen.

The ravenette clutched his scythe tighter as he walked down the barely illuminated path. His dark cloak flowed in the wind and in his other hand was a book filled with his ‘targets’. Stretching his black pair of wings, he opened the book and flipped a few pages to find a page that had been bookmarked.

Strangely, the ink that was used to write the target’s name was smudged, making it difficult to make out. Besides the name, there was a small portrait of an intriguing young man with wild, orange hair and brightly shining eyes.

Kageyama didn’t need an address to find his victims, since somehow there was a strange link that urged him to go towards them.

This time however, the link felt stronger and Kageyama more... compulsed to meet his newest target.

 _I’ll just do this like usual._ Kageyama thought, followed by a heavy sigh.

**___________________________________**

Unfortunately, there was a drizzle that became heavy while Kageyama walked through the beaten path. Droplets of water soaked his cloak, making it harder to walk. The storm didn’t seem like it would stop for a little while.

**___________________________________**

After walking what had been hours, Kageyama saw a well-lit cabin from afar.

 _Maybe I can stay for a night, or at least until the storm blows over._ Kageyama thought, hoping whoever inhabited that cabin would be kind enough to grant permission.

Kageyama walked towards the building and knocked on the door.

When the door swung open, Kageyama was surprised, to say the least.

The one who answered his knock was none other than his next target, with the exact same wild hair and eyes that were filled with warmth.

**____________________________________**

“Hello, may I help you?” The young man asked.

“Um, can I stay here... just until the storm is gone?” Kageyama asked, hoping for an approval. The wild haired fellow nodded, his eyes filled with empathy.

“Well, come on in! You must be freezing out here!” He said while sporting a sincere smile and stepping aside to let Kageyama in. The raven muttered a small “excuse me” before entering the house and following the kind individual.

The house was bright and warm, with a fireplace in the living room and an old, used carpet in front of it. The young man urged Kageyama to sit down by the fire.

“I’ll go make some soup, so just dry yourself up!” He exclaimed.

“Oh, there’s no need to!” Kageyama said.

“Come on, you’re my guest! I should be hospitable.” He said, and dashed to the kitchen before Kageyama could stop him.

**__________________________________**

After a few minutes, the kind hearted man brought back two steaming bowls of soup. He placed it on the table and sat down next to Kageyama, before devouring it.

Kageyama picked up his spoon and tasted the soup. There was a savory taste he couldn’t wrap his head around and soon, he began eating fastly. The young man grinned at this and resumed eating.

**_________________________________**

After they finished their meal, they properly introduced themselves .

“I’m Hinata, what’s yours?”

“...Kageyama.” The ravenette answered shortly. After a few seconds of silence, Hinata gazed intently at Kageyama's wings. He reached out his hand to touch it, but Kageyama flinched.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to! Um, it’s getting late, so why don’t you rest ? There’s an empty room upstairs, at the end of the hall." Hinata frantically said. Kageyama gave a curt nod before climbing the flight of stairs.

On the door to the room Kageyama’s supposed to rest, there was a name plate on it.

 _Natsu... I wonder who it is?_ The raven pondered, before entering the room.

The room was decorated in bright, pastel colours, and the bed showed no signs of being used. Kageyama saw drawings made by, he assumed, a young child.

He crept to his bed and laid down, resting his wings and succumbing to sleep not long after.

**________________________________**

The sun crept up slowly and it’s warm glow passed through the window. Kageyama woke up, feeling drowsy and walked to the bathroom. He splashed water to his face. His cloak, which was wet last night, had dried up and he put it on before going down the stairs.

Hinata was already up and was bursting with energy. He was about to go out and work in the fields when Kageyama went downstairs.

“Ah, you’re up! I’m about to work outside, and there’s food on the table in case you’re hungry.” Hinata almost yelled. Kageyama scratched the back of his head.

_How can he be so full of energy in the morning?_

**__________________________________**

The raven stared at Hinata from a distance, who was harvesting plants. Kageyama contemplated his next course of action.

Hinata waved his hand, grinning from afar. Kageyama waved back awkwardly, slightly taken aback.

_He IS my target,but... I should just observe him for now._


	2. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has a nightmare and Kageyama (who is the grim reaper) turns into someone so gentle he can't hurt a fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man i'm so excited idk why  
> brace yourselves for the next chapter *laughs evilly*  
> The angst is coming

“Hinata, can I stay here for a little while? If that’s... not a bother. I’ll help you do your chores, or anything!” Kageyama ranted, feeling slightly embarassed.

Hinata’s eyes widened, before the corners of his mouth turning to a huge grin.

“Of course! It gets lonely every now and then, and now I have someone to hang around with!”

Kageyama blinked, before mumbling a “thank you” accompanied with a faint blush.

 _I’m the angel of death, and now I’m blushing like an idiot?!_ Kageyama panicked while trying hard to play it cool on the outside.

**______________________________**

“Kageyama?”

“Yeah?”

“Sorry about last night, did it hurt?” Hinata asked nervously. Before Kageyama’s mind went in the wrong direction, he recalled last night’s events.

 _His ambiguous phrasing doesn’t_   _help make it sound less like an innuendo._

“Oh, about you touching my wings? It’s alright, you just caught me off guard.” Kageyama casually said. Hinata sighed in relief, his nervousness disappearing.

“Thank goodness, I thought for sure you were upset with me. You’re nicer than you look!” Hinata joked light-heartedly.

“...What’s that supposed to mean?” Kageyama asked, putting on a fake scowl. Hinata cracked up, and the house had a very warm and welcoming atmosphere.

 _How long has it been since my house was this lively?_ Hinata thought while smiling at Kageyama’s antics.

**____________________________**

Nighttime arrived, and the pair went to their seperate rooms. Kageyama laid down on his bed, feeling quite sleepless. He stared blankly at the ceiling.

_Should I take his soul?_

Kageyama shook his head and decided to think about something else.

 _There’s something strangely... captivating about well, almost everything about him._ Moments after Kageyama thought about Hinata, he buried his face in the pillow with a blush on his face.

 _What am I THINKI_ \- The raven’s train of thoughts were interrupted by a shriek he assumed came from Hinata.

**____________________________**

Kageyama stopped staring into space and bolted from his room towards Hinata’s and slammed the door open.

“What is it, Hinata?!” Kageyama yelled while trying to catch his breath.

What he saw was unanticipated. The usually cheerful and happy-go-lucky Hinata was crouching on the corner of his room. Hinata's eyes were overflowed with tears, a few drops were rolling down his cheeks.

Kageyama rushed towards Hinata, who looked like a mess.

“Ka- Kageyama, I...” Hinata stuttered. His breath hitched and more tears flowed. Kageyama did nothing else but gave a comforting hug.

“It’s okay, just... calm down first, alright?” Kageyama said, his hands wiping Hinata’s tears before tightening his hug. Hinata could see and feel gentleness in both Kageyama’s eyes and actions. He covered his face in the raven’s cloak, gripping to it like a lifeline.

**__________________________**

Only minutes had passed, but it seemed like an enternity that the boy clinged to Kageyama. Hinata’s breathing calmed down, and only sniffles could be heard in the room. Moonlight shone through the window, illuminating the two of them.

Kageyama could see that even if Hinata’s eyes were puffy and the tear tracks on his cheeks were still visible, the orange haired young man has calmed down.

“Kageyama, I had a... nightmare. Heh, I sound like a small kid, don’t I? Having nightmares at my age.” Hinata said.

 _Even I have nightmares._ Kageyama acknowleged. They were distasteful.

“It’s normal. What was it about?”

“My little sister, Natsu. She died a few years ago. People thought she was a witch, and... they killed her.” Hinata explained, his eyes sporting a blank look.

 _So Natsu is his little sister. Anyways, they killed her over some false accusation? Honestly, I feel really bad for what happened to Hinata._ The ravenette thought, his mind filled with sadness.

“Our parents died when we were young, so we had to support each other. She was the only person I had left in the world, yet I let her down. Pathetic, aren’t I?” Hinata laughed bitterly.

**___________________________**

From the outside, Kageyama could never guess that such a happy and cheerful fellow could hide and carry a huge amount of pain and burden.

“Then, I’ll protect you.” Kageyama mumbled.

“Huh?”

“Your sister would want her own brother to be happy and safe right? Natsu wouldn’t want to see her sibling crying because of her. Just be like your normal self, but don’t ever forget her. That way she can rest peacefully. I’ll protect you. ” Kageyama said, moments before realizing what he just said. “W-wait, I meant, I’ll just, um, help you and stuff, you know?” He ranted.

Hinata’s eyes widened in surprise, clearly taken aback by what Kageyama just said. Then, he held out his pinky finger. Kageyama doesn’t quite get it.

“...What’s that?” Kageyama questioned, tilting his head.

“It’s a pinky promise! I’ll promise to make you happy, and you do the same for me! If you pinky promise, you can’t break it!” Hinata exclaimed, grinning brightly as he did.

Kageyama held out his pinky finger awkwardly and entwined it with Hinata’s.

“Promise.” They said in unison, before smiling and finally closing their eyes, both exhausted from the events that just happened.


End file.
